fan_characters_welcomefandomcom-20200214-history
Delren Inadra (Beat)
Basic Information: Age: around 9 solar sweeps (19 earth years) Height: 6 ft. Weight: 140 lbs. Sign: Virgo Blood Color: Jade Sylladex(s): Chastity, Wallet, and Jenga. Class: Sylph Aspect: Space Planet: Land of Rays and Melody Weapon of choice: -Naginata -Glaive -Gauntlet *Note: Capable of weilding a variety of weapons, the naginata is his primary strife type due to its versatility in combat, as well as it's defensive nature. Background: Little is known of where Beat comes from, as he is the only person to survive his session and rarely talks about it with anyone else. From what he has said on the issue however, he comes from a universe where Troll society had co-existed with humans for eons. As such, he is a bizzare half-breed who was considered a second-class citizen by some members of both Troll and Human society. Raised by his Human father, Beat understands humans more than the average Troll, and his personality reflects that influence. It is currently unknown whether Beat's father is still alive, though it is the opinion of the author that this is not the case. * The Author has recently recovered a passage in an old journal by one Ellana Aguinaldo that makes mention of Beat, or at the very least his title as Master of the Hellish Yard. It reads as such: : "He watches the great ones ruling, in their pride. That cannot last, the life that cannot abide. If one was to peer at the cloaked figure, one would only see shadows. That shall be all that we would know and shall know. Although- if the hooded, masked figure was to speak; the voice would have been soft, gentle, and kind. No one would ever truely know of him and his intentions, and he does not try to understand others. His is a lonely existence, silence the audience to his song, solitude his companion, and mystery his legacy. He is known by many names. Some call him Charon, others, the Devil- Satan. We know him as the Master of the Hellish Yard." ______ *It has recently come to light that he was reknown in worlds other than his own prior to the present day, by various names. The Sorceress of Time, Ariana Athene, refers to him as "The Master of the Hellish Yard" and her notes cryptically refers to him as "The one who possesses every key." It is likely he played a hand in the events within Ariana's home universe, as well as countless others- though what role and to what extent remains largely a mystery. He seems to have a past with The Changeling, Red, as well- though he does not nearly share Ariana's anger twards him, despite being his Kismesis. Instead his attitude is more of a teasing friend, which makes their quadrant rather unusual- but they seem content with it. *It should be noted that Beat has also collected a large number of Juju over the years, many with functions unknown to others, which he houses in a monumentally sized structure that is also a Juju- which he has named the HeartBeat Clocktower. Most of the Juju in question are pieced together upon a throne- sized music box upon a large stone slab covered with intricate and beautiful carvings. The music box uses the Juju as working parts, and through some unknown manner of manipulating their various properties, it plays the Eternal Requiem, a melody whose notes comprise of all things that exist within a selected timeline via a set of controls in front of the musicbox. The Tower links all realities together and works as a transmitter, allowing Beat to view the entirety of all existance, and guide events within to his liking to a limited extent provided he is willing to spend hundreds of years at a time to do this- though by no means does he have absolute control. Other noteable features of the Tower include the multiple levels it has, one for living, one for dining and guests, and another large empty room with 24 (or 25 counting the one between the crystal on the floor) Giant Etheral Clocks, which may be used to appear at a desired location at the time of the clock you step through. The trip is uni-directional however, and not very practical for most individuals. *Beat rarely uses the previously mentioned Tower, and has invested much of his resources into sealing it from all forms of entry. Only Space players may enter, and even then only after given permission by the tower's owner, provided they cannot best him in a contest of strength. Personality: Once he was a very angry and emotionally unstable individual that didn't understand kindness or joy. Years of persecution as he grew up from both Trolls and Humans forced him to become a rather introspective and angry individual. Somehow though, he endured and slowly changed into a calm and generally happy individual who is suprisingly compassionate, though often reserved and still slightly akward in social situations. The death of his friends, family, and co-players in his session has left him with severe emotional scars- as well as slightly unhinged his mind, and his personality is noticeably more jaded tward life in general. It is difficult to describe his personality as anything specific, as he is too many things at once for it to ever be accurate. One person said it best when they described him as "Predictably unpredictable". While generally benign in nature, and often a volunteer keeper-of-the-peace, it should be mentioned that he has a particular dislike of Tricksters, at least initially, and rarely thinks much of their romantic partners. Though he will never admit it- he values the opinions others have of him greatly and it hurts him when he finds someone who does not like him. Sadly, often those individuals are usually angry at him for some action he takes while "playing the bad guy" in order to further his own goals (whatever they might have been at the time- since he keeps his motives to himself.) A loyal friend and servant of the people, Beat often deems his friends and aquaintences that he likes as his "Masters". Though at times he will act more as a nanny than a servant (in order to keep people in line), when given a direct order from someone who he calls a friend he is likely to not question it- preferring to simply trust in their judgement. While doing so he believes he is little more than a tool to be weilded by others- whether it be as a sword, a sheild, or a necessary sacrifice: his oath of servitude is absolute and binding. This shows just how devoted he is to those he cares about- despite not always showing it in other ways due to social akwardness. *Author's Note: Has slightly amourous inclinations twards certain people, such as: Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor, Dirk Strider, John Egbert, Ross Lallonde, and (male) Terezi Pyrope. It should be apparent that Beat is also a homosexual, much to the dismay of many a hopeful lady. Triggered: While rarely angered to the point he would consider himself "Triggered", Beat's pride is one of his greatest weaknesses. Slow to anger, but easily insulted, when he is finally enraged parts of his old personality emerge and he becomes significantly more dangerous. The worst combination in an enemy is wisdom, patience, and a grudge. These things make Beat one of the most deadly enemies a person could ever make, but fortunately- he is unable to hold a grudge for long and often will find excuses to leave a conflict before he is provoked into rage. Noteable Sayings: *"The only way foreward, is through." *"If we didn't have problems and people who fought one another, life would be awfully dull." *"A strong fighter can boast about his strength all day, but in my experience it's the people that prefer not to fight who are the most lethal. The art of combat extends far beyond the battlefeild- the trick is watching for the signs." *"If there is a God, they invented whiskey to prevent the Irish from ruling the world." *"Pretty speeches and good intentions do NOT amount to action." *"None of this nonsense, please." Relationships: *Matesprit: None Currently *Morail: Ariana Athene *Auspistice: None (Usually a role that he plays for others) *Kismesis: Red (disreputableDog) Category:Characters